Alice X EJ
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: A creepy pasta story I labeled it misc because I didn't know where Creepy pastas were.


Their praise could be heard all throughout the school. "Good job on winning prom queen Alice!" someone passing her said. "Thank you." Then her closest friend Noriko stepped in front of her with a smile. She was followed by one of Alice's other friends and their boyfriends including Alice's. "Good job Alice you won! I'm so happy for you!" In her mind Alice could somewhat sense jealousy. "We all agreed to take you out for winning you know sightseeing and what not."

Alice nodded. "That sounds like a plan." Alice passed them but her boyfriend stopped her. "What's wrong Jeffrey?" she asked. He looked away from her. "You shouldn't go with them today." Alice raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" she asked curiously. He hugged her tight. "You just shouldn't!" Alice pushed him away. "Don't be silly. If they're going to see some horror movie then you don't have to come alright? I'm not scared of horrors so don't worry I'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek and headed to class.

Jeffery knew what would happen if she went but there was no stopping her she was too oblivious. "I love you." He whispered knowing that would be the last time he would say it. After the school day was over Noriko called her over. "You ready?" Alice nodded. "You're going to need a blind fold, it's a surprise and I can't trust you to keep your eyes closed so put this on." She did so and they began walking and guiding her. "Where's Jeffery?" Alice heard Noriko's boyfriend ask. "He probably bailed, she is his girlfriend." She whispered but Alice still heard her. It didn't make sense. Why would he not want to go to a congratulations party with her? Wouldn't he want to congratulate her the most?

Something was starting to feel wrong. She ignored it and let them guide her. She heard the crunch of grass and twigs. Now she knew she wasn't going to see a horror movie. She wanted to ask where they were going but decided against it. After a bit longer they came to a stop. It smelled like death. "Where are we?" Alice asked waiting. "Take off the blind fold and push her in." "What? In where?" she asked quickly. As the blindfold came off she was pushed down a well. She screamed as she hit pink and raw chicken feeling kidneys. "What the hell! What are you guys doing?" Alice asked looking up. "This is what you get for taking my spot as the prom queen! I heard the offerings of kidneys to the demons is the best place to get what you deserve so have fun" Alice felt her heart break in two. Her own best friend would go this far just to get back at her over a title. Then a ton of rocks were thrown down the well. One hit her in the head knocking her unconscious.

**A couple weeks later**

"E.J do you have to do this tonight? I have a big game tournament with dark link!" E.J rolled his eyes. "Yes this is the only one on the whole planet I have to go and collect as much as possible." E.J said in a hushed voice looking at the empty bag. "Mmm I can just taste those kidneys!" he whispered. They neared the well inching closer and closer until they were at the side. "Do you have the rope?" E.J asked softly. BEN nodded his head holding it out for E.J to throw down the well. "I'll go tie it on that post, you have fun."

He began descending down the well with the rope. When he jumped down he noticed there were a tiny bit fewer than what he's heard. "Oh well." He began picking up kidneys and stuffing them in his bag. Then he saw jean pants beginning to be seen. He raised a confused eyebrow. "What's this?" He put more in his bag to reveal a hand and hair.

The hair was really long. "Eew you have your hair on the rest of my kidneys. What a shame you died like this. I have to wonder who did this. Ah well they all come and go." As he took the ones that wasn't touched by her hair that basically surrounded the well. He turned away only to look at her again. Her eyes were changing colors. He turned away about to climb the rope then realized something. Her eyes were closed before. And the expression on her face was innocence and scariness. He turned back around to see that she was shakily standing up like a broken rag doll.

Her hair was over her arm as she reached a hand out to him. He fell onto his bum actually scared for the first time in his life. More scared than he was of Slender. She fell to the ground but lifted herself up very slowly facing him. She reached a hand out to him once more but once he realized he couldn't move anywhere he shut his eyes tight. She put a hand on the side of his face. He flinched at the super icy coldness of her skin. "Your not…hu-man." She spoke but her voice was very broken like.

Then all of a sudden E.J was pulled up. The girl watched. "Dude what were you doing?!" E.J stared at him. "That girl, she's dangerous. She's like a trigger bomb if your not careful she'll go off and kill you…for good. I can sense it. Can you not feel the radiance of her power? It's coming off in fucking waves it's nothing I've ever seen before. Dude… you were talking to a corpse."

E.J could now see what he meant red waves came from the well in deep dark scarlet red colors. But she didn't seem dangerous. When he looked down he could see her laying there like an ageless corpse but she was all black. "Come on you got your kidneys lets go." E.J took one last look at the well only to yell and fall on his bum. She was floating right at the top of the well with the same expressionless expression. When BEN turned around she disappeared. "What?!" BEN yelled. E.J stood up. "I thought I dropped a kidney." He lied. BEN rolled his eyes. "Dude your obsession over kidneys is insane you need to see ."

"Yeah." E.J muttered. They went back into the forest and the black portal opened BEN jumped first then E.J. They walked down the street of the paranormal manners and finally arrived at Slender's Mansion. The door opened and closed behind them. Slender appeared in front of them. "Did you get what you were looking for?" E.J nodded holding up the bag of juicy kidneys. "Anything else?" BEN shook his head running to meet with Dark Link. "No sir." E.J said glad BEN chose not to say anything.

"Is it ok if I go out on my own tomorrow night?" "If you think you can handle it E.J." Slender said patting his head. E.J smiled. "Thank you." He ran up to his room which he unlocked with his key. He set his stash by his dresser and lied on his bed grabbing a kidney out of his bag. Pulling up his mask a bit he took a bite out of a kidney and it was full of flavor. The dead girl crossed his mind. She looked so lonely but she didn't show it. "Who would throw a girl down a well? This world is too cruel." He said remembering his own death. He shuddered and ate another kidney.

He fell asleep with a half eaten kidney in his hand. When he awoke it was night which was sometimes his morning since he slept for long periods of time every time his body required serious rest. He gobbled down every last kidney in his bag and headed out for more. "I'll be back soon Slender." E.J said. "Be careful." He nodded and walked out the door. The rope was in his kidney bag so he was all set.

He jumped out the portal and headed to the well. He cold slowly sense the evil radiance of the girl meaning he was getting close to his destination. "I have to be cautious around her if I am to collect kidneys." Finally he was at the well. He tied the rope to a post and threw it down the well. He jumped down and landed on the well ground. "Man there are less and less kidneys. What happened?" "As a dying human…I have to eat…something." Came a familiar voice that sounded a bit clearer.

He turned to the girl sitting up with her hands like a princess who just awoke from a long slumber. "Half dying?" She nodded slowly. He sat down folding his legs. "What happened to you?" Her energy flared as her eyebrows went down in an angry expression. "Someone? Threw me down… here." She said pointing to the ground. "Out of jealousy." She moved towards him. "I've had to eat these rotten things and they made me sick. Now I want to eat one thing…"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can I eat? Can I…your energy? Like did the day of yesterday?" she asked unsure of how to ask. "You took my energy yesterday?!" He asked not really yelling. She shook her hand yes. "Apologizing." He took that as her apology. "What happens when you take my energy?" He asked wanting to know so he can weigh his decisions better. "You sleep. Don't know for how long. Then I will die. And become a paranormal like you. I'm suffering as human self. I am sick… dying slow death. I want to live… as paranormal.

He nodded his head. "Alright but only because you have a special case and I hate slow deaths." She lied on his chest and he lied against the well wall. "Can I take energy now?" "Yeah." She lifted herself and put two hands on his face and brung her face to his. The last thing he saw was her smirk then everything went black. He awoke to the feeling of familiar cold hands playing with his hair. "You are…awake?" She asked softly. He slowly got up feeling groggy. "What happened?" "I died." She answered.

He looked at her. Her hair was still long but now a dark purple and black. Her eyes were a light brown. Her skin was a light whitish grey and she wore nothing but a very skimpy dress made of what he assumed was souls. "What did you do to me?" he asked feeling different. "Face." She answered. She looked around and picked up a piece of glass that was stuck in her hair. He looked. His mask was lying on the ground a bit away from him and his face…he had eyes no longer black hollow holes. "My eyes, how did you…do this?" She pulled him by his neck to her chest. "We share…hearts. We are…bound." He pulled back hitting his head against the wall. "Ow! I can feel pain now too?! What have you done to me?!" He asked an angry expression on his face.

He felt bad when he saw the black tears that were once his fall from her face. "I…apologize…mistake in energy synchronization. Attributes given to…me." She smirked but that was her normal facial expression which made her look scary. Her brown eyes became blue. "I can give back…don't angry." He understood what she said. Or what she was trying to say. She held up her hand and gave him back his black tears and the resistance to pain. "Your eyes…must stay. They are magic. Please understand." He looked at the glass. "I did like my eyes when I was alive so it's fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry with you."

Her eyes became many colors that moved around like lost souls. Her soul dress transformed into a Lolita dress that remained white. He sat down across from her motioning her over. She scooted closer. "Do you still need energy?" he asked. She nodded. He put a hand on her head and made her lie on his chest. She fell asleep instantly. He could see his energy entering her body. Then he shut his eyes.

When he awoke she was still sleeping on him no longer taking his energy. When he moved her eyes instantly opened. She lifted herself and looked into his eyes. Her expressionless face other than her natural smirk was spooking him. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "Thank you for helping me." He was surprised she was speaking in full sentences and sounded a lot better.

He noticed his mask was on his face. "Can I see your face?" she asked. "You already saw it." She shook her head. "I was blind. I could only feel and hear." "I don't like showing my face. Please don't be upset." He stood. She grabbed his hand. "Please don't go." "I have to go. I'll come see you again sometime ok?" She nodded looking down. He smiled and climbed up the rope feeling drained. When he was out he grabbed the rope and put it in his bag that was surprisingly full of kidneys. Figuring she filled it for him while he slept he continued on his way to the portal. As soon as he was there he jumped in and headed straight for Slender mansion. When he came through the door everyone turned to face him. "E.J where have you been? We were so worried!" Jane said looking at him. He smiled feeling sweat roll down his face. "J-just got a bit…c-carried away." He could feel his eyes roll back in his head as he fell to the ground.

"E.J!" "E.J…e.j." Their voices got softer until there was only silence. There was a cold towel on his mask and he could feel it since it played as his face for so long. He opened his eyes and saw Slender. "You reek of death and darkness E.J what have you been doing?" Slender asked waiting for an answer. "It's nothing I just got sick on the way back." He lied and Slender knew better but he had already tried reading his mind. It was locked and it wasn't locked by E.J it was by someone else. Slender sighed. "You had a very high fever. You were gone for a month and you were out for several more. Don't worry the manner like this." "I'll try not to. I'm going to head out." "Where?" Slender asked. "I have more kidneys to collect." He answered. Slender though. He always came back with kidneys so he had no real time to do anything else or encounter a powerful force so that put off everything. Something wasn't adding up and he knew it.

"Go on." E.J got let the towel fall from his head and placed it where he once lied and raced off to his room to get his things. He emptied his kidneys into his kidney storage and got the rope and threw it into his bag and jumped out the window afraid someone would follow him if he went out the front door. He raced to the portal and jumped out. He went straight to the well. She sat with her knees to her chest in a ball. He jumped down. She looked up and smiled. "You came back. I thought you were leaving me forever!" "I always keep my word." He said with a smile. He sat down across from her. "Have you been like this ever since I left?" She nodded. "I'm lonely without you."

He pat her head making her look at him confused. "It's a act of affection." "Affection?" She said in a questioning voice. "Yep there are many types of affection. Don't you remember affection from when you were alive?" He asked. "No I only remember how I was killed." They sat in the well and talked until he had to leave and each time he collected a lot of kidneys.

After half a year of meeting he came to her again. He jumped down the well and she looked at him. "E.J you came back!" She said happily. "Like I always do." She stood for the first time after the very first time they met. She fell into him and he caught her. "Are you ok?" He asked she nodded listening to his heart. "I just think one day you'll forget all about me and never come back." She looked at him with dark crystal tears falling from her eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. "Please don't cry! I know do you want to come up to the surface?" he asked. She immediately moved away from him and sat down shaking her head. "Why not?" "I don't know what it's like up there. I've been down here for so long."

He smiled but she couldn't see it because of his mask. "Don't worry I'll be right beside you and I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you. Does that make you feel better?" he asked. "I don't like death… but if that's the only way then…alright." He climbed up first and told her to hang onto the rope. She did so and was pulled up. She climbed out and fell but E.J caught her. Her hair was still in the well. "Here wear this." She just stared at it. "It's a ribbon it'll keep your hair up." "I don't know… how to." He smiled but she still couldn't see it. "Don't worry I'll put it in just sit down."

She sat and he pulled her hair into a ball. He sat behind her and tied the ribbon in after letting her hair fall and braided the rest and tied it back into the ribbon giving her a cute Japanese look and her souls transformed fitting an image to match her hair. A Chinese dragon dress. "Thank you." She said gratefully. "It's nothing. Just something my mother taught me before she passed away." "Is she paranormal too?" She asked. "No when she died she went straight to heaven. Paranormal beings are those who have died terrible deaths and roam the planet searching for why they died or staying to haunt and harm the living." "But to harm someone is wrong." "It's what we do." "Now come on I have a place I always wanted to take someone but the guys at home would make fun of me. And if Slender found out it was near humans he'd blow a fuse."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not used to walking I should go back inside the well." She began climbing in the well when E.J stopped her pulling her out. "No just come on I'll carry you." He turned around allowing her to climb on his back. He ran in the direction of his special place. When he emerged from the woods she could see something brown and pink and it rang a bell in her mind as if there was something she was supposed to remember. "There it is. Up on that hill are the only two blossom trees in this region." He jumped over the street and ran up the hill. He set her down in between the trees.

"What are these?" She asked. "Blossom trees." She stood and felt one of them then the other. They are fascinating." She tripped and fell forward onto E.J as he turned around. They fell with a thud. When he looked at her he blushed she was right on top of him. "I'm sorry are you hurt?" she asked. "Nah…I'm fine. Thanks." He was going to sit up but she stopped him. "Could you stay like this for me? Please I want to listen to our heart." His blush reddened thinking of how their hearts were somehow connected but only within his body hers was hollow and sounded somewhat fake.

He lied back in the grass looking at the pink leafs and watched as they moved in the night breeze. He folded his arms behind his head and began to fall asleep feeling his energy fade. "Sorry I guess if I try to sleep I'll take your energy." "It's fine just sleep." His vision hazed and everything went dark. He heard an evil laugh a while later and the sound of screams. Then it was quiet. He heard the grass crunch and sniffling. "Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" He immediately opened his eyes. There was blood splattered on her and it dripped off of her arms and hands. Her eyes were a blood red but seemed like they were trying very hard to switch back to brown. "What happened?" he asked not as energetic and alarmed as he should've been due to his lack of energy.

"I want your soul to add to my collection." She clamped a hand over her mouth. Just then he noticed two new souls on her dress. They were slowly becoming a darker white like the rest. "I couldn't control myself…as soon as I saw them I just…I just killed them!" he looked at the two dead bodies their bodies were torn open letting out all of their insides. He noticed their kidneys flashing strangely. One golden and the other black. Her eyes were wide open. She was scared and was very alarmed at what she had done. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why but something just came over me and made me kill them."

He brung her into a gentle hug. "Don't worry it wasn't your fault." He frowned sensing her energy waves more dangerous than they were before. It seemed like someone who would kill anyone. "It'll be alright. Here I'll take you back to the well." She nodded but before jumping on his back she grabbed the kidneys and put them in his bag. He ran back to the well listening to her soft breathing. She was probably sleep. When he came to the well she got off on her own.

She put her arms around his neck. He blushed thinking she was going to kiss him. "Can you…take off your mask?" She asked. He hesitated. "I'll close my eyes." She closed her eyes and he did so. Tears fell down her face as she closed the space between them putting their foreheads together. "Thank you for not calling me a monster." He blushed harder debating whether he should put his hands on her mid back or not. "This is affection is it not?" She asked. "Y-Yes…" He put his hands on her back and pulled her into a hug. "I'll protect you from y-yourself next time I p-promise." She nodded on his shoulder. He pulled away pulling back on his mask. She jumped down the well and then he left with his bag of kidneys to go back home.

"That tree it's familiar I know it. But why?" she asked herself looking at the kidneys that surrounded her. She picked one up and it became black. She picked up another and it became gold. Then another and this one became red and turned to dust. "What am I?"

Eyeless Jack continued on his way to the portal thinking about what she had said and what he had heard. Her story was definitely believable but no one in the paranormal group ever experienced something like this; or at least none that he's heard of. He entered the portal and was transported right to the front door. "Hmm convenient." He opened the door. He walked in with his bag only to be glomped by someone. "Oh E.J I missed you so much!" came a familiar voice. "Sylvia?!" "W-what are you doing here?" He asked shocked stuttering like he usually did. "Well I was in town and I really wanted to see you. So I decided to visit for a while!" Sylvia was a good girl or at least in paranormal terms but she liked E.J and he only thought of her as a friend sometimes barely even that.

"Sylvia p-please stop. I-I don't like hugs." He said trying to pry her from him. She let go giving him puppy eyes. "I have somewhere to be tomorrow so I need to get to bed." He said picking up his bag. "Can I go with you?" She asked. He turned around quickly. "NO!" he yelled with no stutter in his voice. Everyone looked at him surprised. E.J never yelled before. "S-…sorry. You can't come. I-It's a place on-only for m-me." He said. She gave him her saddest eyes but he would never crack for her. "Can I at least have a hug?" He shook his head. "I-I'm not comfortable with letting girls touch me…" She frowned. "You never let any girl touch you! It's not fair! I love you and you won't let me show my affection you always keep your distance! No wonder why anyone will ever love you!" E.J was beyond shocked and he could tell so was she but she chose not to show it. He turned away from her. "Your right. No one will ever love me thanks for reminding me."

He threw his bag over his shoulder and began walking up the stairs. "Wait E.J I didn't mean it!" He turned around giving her a glare. "What's said is said. It's ok you just opened my eyes to something. I'm going to bed goodnight Sylvia." He turned away with a sad expression upon his face but only few could see it since he had a mask on. He walked up the stairs, the house was completely silent.

As she watched him disappear up the stairs she felt someone whack her head. She held her head and looked up. There stood Slender. He shook his head frowning before disappearing. Jeff came up to her and punched her head. "Oww hey!" Jeff scowled at her. "E.J is already lonely enough you had to go and make it worse! E.J is one of my best friends and if you hurt him again I'll kill you again." She took a step back in fear knowing she became a paranormal because when E.J was going to steal her kidneys she slammed a vase on his head making Jeff kill her instead.

Being killed by Jeff as a human was already terrifying to think of what he would do now was worse. Jeff turned around and walked over to the kitchen to eat. She sat on the couch with her head down. "I didn't mean too he was just being unreasonable." "Or perhaps you were the one being unreasonable." Jane said sliding next to her. Jane was a very pretty adult figure and she was very smart which made Sylvia jealous. "What do you mean?" Jane smiled. "Well…how should I explain it?"

E.J sat on his bed looking down at his hands. "I should stop visiting her. She's a dangerous spirit and could kill me…tomorrow will be our last day together." He said lying down falling asleep. When he awoke he solemnly grabbed his kidney bag and walked down stairs. Everyone greeted him. "Wanna play a game E.J?" BEN asked. He shook his head. "I'm going out for a bit I'll be back."

He closed the door behind him and ran to the portal. Sylvia snuck out the guest room window going through the portal but she didn't see him anywhere. "Where could he be?"

E.J looked into the well. "Alice." He called she looked up at him and smiled. He climbed down to greet her. She hugged him. "E.J you came back! I missed you." He smiled a fake smile knowing he wouldn't be seeing her again. "Were you lonely?" He asked. She nodded on his chest. "Can we go back to the blossom trees?" she asked. He nodded. He grabbed her and climbed up out of the well. "You've gotten stronger." She said taking notice of how easily he carried her out of the well.

"I guess so." She climbed on his back and he ran in the direction of the blossom trees not sensing Sylvia hiding behind a tree. Sylvia looked as he passed noticing long hair but other than that she only saw a fast blur. "You've become faster as well." She said. "I guess it was those kidneys I ate. They tasted corrupted and I could feel immense darkness being emitted from them." Alice became very silent. He took notice of this and further agreed to not see her after today.

He came to the two blossom trees and set her down. She stood from the soft grass and touched one of the trees. "They're so beautiful and familiar." An image flashed past her eyes. She held her head. "Something wrong?" E.J asked. She shook her head. "I'm fine." She plucked some roses from the side of the tree. She went behind the tree to find more but found a deep heart carved into the tree with the letter A with an and symbol and below that was a J. E.J noticed her looking at it. "Oh yeah some lovebirds carved that in the tree. I think it's kind of romantic." She stared at it and he was becoming worried. "Hello?" She put her hand on it and tears fell down her face. "Jeffery." She said then everything came back to her.

Her eyes darted from the left then to the right. "Agh! No why!" She started to cry uncontrollably. "Why?!" E.J watched as she mentally broke down. "What happened to me?!" She held her head darkness beginning to emit from her body. "How could they! Jeffery you traitor!" He could see her irises becoming a dark red. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and held her tight. She dropped the once red roses than were now black into the grass. She clutched his shirt tightly and her evil aura went away well more away than it was. She cried into his shirt and he held her there rubbing her back. "Shh it'll be alright."

Her sobs became quiet. She pulled away and fell to her knees then sat down. He sat across from her. She looked into his eyes. "Please don't leave me…please!" She grabbed his hand. "I remember my past…my name is Alice…Alice Remelli." "W-what's your name?" she asked shaking. He didn't answered. "Have you regained a part of your human conscious?" he asked. She slowly nodded. "I'm afraid to be alone…I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be abandoned. Please don't go! I know you want to leave because of who I am…I'm a deadly spirit that has powers that I can't control…and I remember my past but I'm still me…aren't I? I'm no longer a human and although I remember I don't feel much different. I'm still paranormal. I'm just not used to my past…so please don't leave me."

"My names Eyeless Jack…but I can't stay with you. Today's…today has to be our last day together. C'mon we should head back to the well." He stood and she followed his lead but brung her arms between his and held him. "Please…I don't want to be alone! I've been alone for so long."

He wanted to say something anything to make her see he couldn't stay with her. "I…I love you." She said tears falling down her face. His heart stopped beating and everything went still except the grass and the trees leaves blowing in the breeze. "W-what?" he asked turning around to face her. "I love you." She repeated. "Y-you can't love me!"

"Why not? Because your dead? So am I. You are the only one who came and dared to talk to me and you stayed so close no matter how high danger was in your wake. I am dangerous but I will never hurt you. I promise, and I know because I love you." She turned around to look at the starry sky.

"Before I didn't know what this feeling was but upon remembering who I am…who I was I know I was in love with a sweet boy like you who cared for me but not unconditionally like you. If you didn't come that day I don't know what I would've done I could've become every kid's nightmare. I could've killed everyone who I came across but you cared for me and that's what I'll never forget even if you don't leave. I guess fate was meant to part us at some point. Just don't forget me…" she turned around her crystal blue tears falling down her face and a very gentle and kind smile.

She tilted her head a bit. "Ok?" he nearly felt like breaking down himself but instead he opened his arms. She ran to him and hugged him. He took off his mask and leaned down. She looked at him wondering what he was doing not remembering what a kiss was. When their lips met she instinctively closed her eyes letting him hold her. That's when they heard a loud. "Nooooooo!" then Alice pushed him to the ground as a spider leg or tentacle of some sort came and he saw it go straight through Alice's body. He stared in utter shock. Then Sylvia's spider form came into view but she still had her upper paranormal body. She slammed Alice into the ground before moving her spider leg up so that she was way above the ground. She was completely slack not moving at all. Her black blood dripped from her body. Eyeless jack's eyes became black as his face morphed into bitter fury. "SYLVIA!" he yelled. She almost flinched at the sound of his angry voice. "She deserved it! And she was going to kill you she's dangerous!"

He shook his head. It was his fault. If he hadn't decided on leaving she would be back in the well and he would be home ready to go back the next day. "If I hadn't been so selfish she'd still be alive…we'd still be together." He charged at Sylvia only to be stopped by soft low laughter. They both looked at Alice's body. It was pulsing dark energy that filled the are around them. Sylvia started coughing once it reached her but for E.J it was just air that was very corrupted and evil.

The blood that dripped off of Sylvia's spider leg now was completely hidden by the black blood that was flowing like a water fall. The laughter slowly became louder. "**Did you really think you could kill me like this? What a weak being you are." **Alice said in dark evil voice. She put a hand on the spider leg and crushed it causing Sylvia to screech in pain.

She yanked it out of her body like it was nothing. Then her blood flow got harder as she used it as a jet pack to tackle Sylvia to the ground. She began to yank out her spider legs from her sockets. She screamed out in pain and slashed Alice across the face causing her head to turn. She smirked wider and looked back at her. **"How…"** she grabbed one of her actual arms. **"Cute!"** she yelled as she yanked it out. E.J watched the brutal act.

"Alice stop!" he yelled. She immediately stopped her hair turning brown as she looked back at him her eyes became brown. She felt herself be pushed to the ground she watched as the spider lady who was below her run as best as she could with only one spider leg and one arm and it looked pathetic and sad.

Alice's wound hadn't healed but she stood up like it wasn't there. She walked to E.J. "Is this…what I am? I did that to that demon didn't I?" He nodded. "She wasn't a demon she was a creepy pasta." "A creepy pasta?" she asked. He nodded. "It's what we powerful paranormal beings under the command of Slender are called."

"Jack…do you hate me?" "Why would I hate you?" "For what I am. What I've done." He shook his head. "I think I might know what your problem is. You're a young paranormal so your going through Duberty. It's like puberty but for people who are dead. You can't control your powers and since your very powerful your going to keep changing into a evil form until you can control yourself." She nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me." She thanked with a small smile. "Sure no pro-…" she fell and he caught her. "I guess today…I have to take you where I live to heal you or…you might go crazy." He held her bridal style and ran through the woods to the well and then turned in the direction of the portal. It opened and he jumped. He appeared at the door again.

"Must be a new thing." He kicked open the door. Everyone was there watching Slender tend to Sylvia. When she heard the door open she looked with hazy eyes at the unconscious girl in E.J's arms. Her eyes widened as she forces herself up and made the table fall over causing her to fall along with it and as she collided with the ground she scooted back until she was against the wall. "It's that girl! Why did you bring her here! She's going to kill me!" Sylvia whimpered putting herself until a ball.

"Smiley sedate her." Slender ordered turning around. When he felt her energy he hissed. He shot a tentacle at her but E.J moved out the way jumping on the couch only to jump again. He wasn't fazed even for a second. He flipped in the air as a tentacle shot at him. He landed on the ground. "Stop it before she wakes up. Her negative energy causes your inner demon to come out I know but push it back." Slender put a hand to his head. "I apologize I could not control myself." "Who is this demoness?" E.J raised an eyebrow. "She's a demoness spirit my child. That's why she's so dangerous and I can sense the corruption and evil of a dark entity that resides within her. She's a very foreign form of a paranormal but to control the evil within her she would need lots of training… where did you find her and why do you have her?"

He looked down. "I found her the first time I went with BEN to the well to get kidneys…she was a dying human then…she asked for my energy and I gave it to her and I went back to see her after I came back here and gave her more. She uses my energy often. When I first gave it to her she told me she died because she said that if I gave her my energy she would become a paranormal like me and she wouldn't have to suffer her slow death…then we became bound and now we share a heart." "I took her to a place that she didn't realize was familiar with and while I was asleep she killed some humans and their kidneys became black and gold."

He stopped for a moment letting it sink in. "Then after we came to the location she was familiar with for the second time she regained part of her human conscious and would've gone insane If I hadn't…helped her. I planned for that to be the last time that I saw her but I couldn't tell her no she decided to let me go on her own…then I…made her a bit happier." "What do you mean you helped her and how did you make her happy?"

He blushed but no one could see it under his mask. "I um hugged her to prevent her from going insane and I kissed her to say goodbye but she sensed danger and pushed me away and Sylvia penetrated her through the stomach with one of her spider legs."

He looked down at the girl in his arms being silent for a moment. "Then she lost her paranormity…or for her half of her humanity and began to tear off Sylvia's arms and legs as revenge for hurting her…"

"No your wrong…I did that because her target was you. If you watched she was aiming for you that's why I pushed you." Alice spoke gently opening her multi colored eyes. "Your awake." She nodded and pulled herself closer to E.J.

She looked at Slender. "Are you Slender?" she asked making E.J release her. She walked closer to Slender and looked up at the tall figure. E.J walked beside her making sure she was steady. He nodded. She reached a hand out without a word. Slender held out a tentacle and she took it. "Do you…remember me from before?" he slowly nodded. "You had a different name then." She nodded. "I remembered immediately when I heard your name. It's nice to see you again." She was about to fall and E.J was about to catch her but she steadied herself and held up her hand to stop him from helping her.

She kneeled. "There is no need for formalities my dear your still a queen." "A queen?" E.J asked. She nodded. "Before I was human I was a creepy pasta that hung out with your former selves but you all are reincarnations. Slender had made a deal with me to give me what I desired if I became queen like my mother but after everything was handled he erased my memories locking them tight and turned me into a human with a new name and family. He can cause any mother to give birth to anything he desires it's a special ability."

"Meaning that my past lives have found a way to be here in this manor. This makes me kind of happy." "There's a lot to do my dear." Sally stepped from behind Slender. "Is that her? Is that Nori?" she asked. "No Sally this is her reincarnation Alice." Alice bowed and then fell to the ground. "Alice!" E.J yelled and then everything was black. She couldn't hear anything.


End file.
